


Awake

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Request Fills [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Idk anything about concussions, Sam Winchester Gives Oral Sex, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: The reader might have a concussion and Sam has just the thing to keep her awake.





	Awake

“Hey, hey.”

Sam crouches beside you, big hands cradling your head and wiping the blood from your eyes.

“That’s a lota blood,” you murmur, looking up at him.

“Head wounds,” he tells you. “It doesn’t look too bad. Just gotta get you cleaned up. Maybe a couple stitches.”

“Didja get the ghost?” you ask.

“Yeah, yeah, we got the ghost. Dean’s bringing the impala around. Come on, up you go.”

He scoops you up against his chest, letting you put your full weight on him. You can hear the familiar rumble of the impala approaching.

“She okay?” Dean asks when Sam has you both settled in the back seat.

“Yeah, just looks worse than it is. She’ll be fine. Let’s just get back to the motel.” Sam presses one of the towels you keep in the backseat for hunts to your forehead.

“Don’t like ghosts,” you grumble, covering his hand with your own.

Sam chuckles. “Yeah. Yeah, I know.”

 

When you reach the hotel, Dean heads to his own room and Sam takes you to the one he’s sharing with you. He sits you on the bed and pulls out the first aid kit, quickly cleaning, stitching, and bandaging the cut. It’s not that big or deep- only needs two stitches. Sam is as gentle as ever, taking care to not hurt you anymore.

“Love you,” you murmur, leaning in to kiss him tenderly as he sits beside you.

“Mmm. Love you, too, sweet girl.”

You loop an arm around his neck, sliding into his lap. He chuckles and pulls you in close.

“How’s your head feeling?” he asks, brushing your hair back carefully.

“It’s okay,” you tell him. “Gonna hurt like a son of a bitch tomorrow.”

“I don’t want you to fall asleep quite yet. Can you stay awake for me?”

“I dunno.” you walk your fingers up his chest. “You might have to help me with that.”

“Oh, I see. What do you have in mind?” his hands are big on your waist.

“Well…” You shift your hips forward, rubbing your crotch against his. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

“You think so?”

Sam’s fingers edge under the hem of your shirt, his head ducking down to suck at your pulse point. You whine and tilt your head back, baring your throat to him as a hand in the small of your back pressing your closer.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, teeth grazing your skin and sending shivers down your spine. “Gonna take good care of you, sweetheart.”

He lifts you up, arms flexing in a way that goes straight to your pussy, and turns to lay you on your back. Once you’re comfortable, he makes short work of both of your clothes. You bite your lip as every inch of beautiful golden muscle is exposed, fingers digging into the bedspread in order to keep from touching yourself. Sam is gorgeous all over and how you go so damn lucky, you’re not entirely sure, but you’re sure as hell not complaining.

When the both of you are completely naked, Sam kneels on the bed. He spreads your legs gently, huge hands gliding up your calves to your thighs as he makes your bare your pussy to his hungry gaze. You feel exposed and vulnerable like this, but also completely safe as he leans in to rub one lightly stubbled cheek against your inner thigh, eyes still locked on your wet core. Using his broad shoulders to keeps your legs parted, he brings one hand down and traces long, slender fingers over your folds. His expression has gone from hungry to awed and you squirm a little bit, unsure how to react to this.

“So perfect,” he breathes, hazel eyes flickering up to your face. “Perfect little pussy, already so wet for me. Can I taste you, darlin’?”

There it is. With all their travels, the boys don’t have a specific accent, but sometimes- especially in times like these- there’s a little Southern drawl that comes slipping through, melting your insides and turning your into putty beneath those giant hands. You’re pretty sure he knows it, too.

“Please,” you gasp, clutching the blankets and fighting to keep your hips still.

Sam smirks and moves in. His tongue slides over your pussy, from your dripping hole to your hard clit, and he moans when the taste of you hits his senses. Sam’s never been shy about how much he likes eating you out, which wasn’t something you expected. Dean, yes. He’s got those plush lips and that slight oral fixation and even though you’ve never slept with the older Winchester, you know he likes to use his mouth. Sam, though. You figured Sam would be more of a hands guy- not that he doesn’t use his hands, because those willowy fingers pressing into your center are definitely Sam’s- but he’s a bit of a hedonist when it comes to this sort of thing and there are few things Sam loves more than making you cum all over his face.

Yeah, you’re definitely not going to be sleeping for a while.


End file.
